1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running gear or undercarriage for a railborne vehicle, which can be used both with locomotives and non-driven railborne vehicles, and which has at least two wheelsets that are radially adjustable through compensating levers.
Such a running gear for a railborne vehicle with radial adjustability is known from German Patent DE 38 27 412 C2. In radial controls, the adjustment of the wheelsets is effected by means of longitudinal forces that arise at contact surface points of the wheels as they travel around curves.
A horizontal restoring force of wheelset springs restricts the radial adjustability of the wheelsets. As a remedy, the horizontal spring characteristic can be reduced by employing softer wheelset springs. However, that provision disadvantageously reduces running stability.